


Dangerous Liaisons

by fortymagpies



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Detectives, Epistolary, F/M, Letters, Missing Scene, Politics, Pre-Canon, RST, Romance, Slow Burn, Teasing, Trust Issues, UST, covers correspondence from 1248 to 1275, just two bastards having questionable conversations, strangers to lovers to enemies
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortymagpies/pseuds/fortymagpies
Summary: «...были найдены воистину бесценные образцы эпистолярного жанра XIII века, написанные доселе неизвестным реданским государственным мужем. Впрочем, интересно то, что значительную часть писем составляют любовные послания...»
Relationships: Sigismund Dijkstra/Philippa Eilhart





	1. PROLOGUS

Улица Фабио Сахса 31А

Республика Темерия, Новиград

14 июля 1902 года

Дорогой профессор Ваанеарден!

Вежливость и моё к Вам безграничное уважение призывают сначала поинтересоваться Вашим здоровьем и делами. Но дело, которое уже пару дней безраздельно властвует над моими мыслями, лишило меня красноречия и всякого здравого смысла. Потому прошу Вас сделать вид, что все формальности соблюдены.

Спешу Вас обрадовать прекрасной новостью.

В некоем частном архиве были найдены воистину бесценные образцы эпистолярного жанра XIII века, написанные доселе неизвестным реданским государственным мужем. Впрочем, интересно то, что значительную часть писем составляют любовные послания к св. Филиппе Монтекальвской (в тексте фигурирует как Филиппа Эйльхарт, что противоречит традиционной этимологии). Более того, собрание содержит ещё и ответы самой святой, что попросту беспрецедентно. Пергамент был обнаружен в запечатанной шкатулке и прекрасно сохранился.

Находка воистину уникальная, а поскольку лучшего медиевиста на всем материке не сыскать, прошу Вас почтить Новиград визитом. Также желательно, чтобы эту новость Вы оставили в тайне до выяснения всех деталей. Потенциальную сенсационность открытия сложно переоценить, а возмущенная толпа фанатиков, отстаивающая светлый образ мученицы, нам ни к чему.

_Желаю всевозможных благ и приятного пути, искренне Ваш_

_Д-р. Адам Ковач_


	2. PRIMO

Оксенфурт 4 апреля 1248 n. P.*

Многоуважаемая мэтресса Эйльхарт! 

Человек я незначительный и малообразованный, вычурно глаголить не умею, потому мои слова формою своею могут вас не впечатлить. _Atqui*_ , уверен, что дело мое не терпит отлагательств. 

Ибо вас, безусловно, заинтересуют некие грешки некоей важной шишки. Среди них фигурируют расхищение бюджета доблестной реданской разведки, незаконное присвоение имущества, клеветничество, et cetera. Кроме того, у меня есть основания подозревать вышеупомянутую шишку в измене. Обвинения предельно серьезны, в отличие от оснований верить мне. Исправляюсь.

 _Primo*_ , если сопоставить финансирование и расходы разведывательного департамента, а также доходы, то на первый взгляд все сходится. До тех пор, пока не проверить сотрудников, которым из казенного бюджета начисляется зарплата. Не могу сказать, что они её не заслуживают, но как минимум 30 из них мертвы. Некоторых я знавал лично — славные люди. Даже наш скромный (я вовсе не жалуюсь) оклад не поднимет их из могилы. Следовательно, он куда-то девается.

Secundo и заодно tertio, вы наверняка слышали о нашумевшем деле фон Завеля. Якобы старый барон затевал то ли переворот, то ли заварушку. Об этом стало известно из доноса неизвестного лица. Неизвестное лицо предоставило переписку с якобы заговорщиками. Наконец, еще одно неизвестное лицо приватизировало имение барона после казни последнего. Чертовски много неизвестных, не правда ли? Особа, на которую пала тень подозрения в подставе, искусно в этой тени скрывается. Некоторые любопытные материалы по этому делу я готов предоставить вам при личной встрече.

Quatro, не далее как вчера «шишка» встречалась с особами, обладающими легким ривийским прононсом. Это были темерцы. Не удивляйтесь этому умозаключению, оно вполне закономерно после полученного мною доноса, который я дерзнул утаить от милсд… _[фрагмент плохо сохранился]_ …адеюсь, что все-таки сумел завладеть вашим интересом. Почему я решил обратиться именно к знаменитой Филиппе Эйльхарт? Вы могли бы резонно заметить, что для таких дел существуют свои инстанции. Ни одной из них я доверять не могу. С другой стороны, вы советница Его Величества. И смею заметить, печетесь о безопасности страны ненамного меньше государя.

В конце-концов, я не требую доверия — следовательно, не требую ничего невозможного.

Если вы согласны рассмотреть мои подозрения всерьез, черкните пару строк в ответ. В таком случае я назначу место и время встречи.

_Скромный слуга государства и вашей милости,_

_Сигизмунд Дийкстра_

***

Ex urbe Tretogor,

die 7 mens. Aprilis anno 1248 n. P.*

Милсдарь Дийкстра,

Ваша забота о государстве похвальна, но вы начинаете лукавить с первых строк. Стал бы «человек малообразованный» щеголять латынью? Едва ли. Оксенфуртский вышкол сложно скрыть, но вы даже не пытались. Хотели заинтриговать меня? Сомнительная попытка, но, допустим, так и было.

Далее, или как сказали бы вы, secundo. Все высказанные вами предположения основаны на внутренней информации разведки. «Наша скромная зарплата»… Так кто же мой таинственный информатор? Чей-то фактотум, работник канцелярии, рядовой шпион? И о какой «шишке» вы могли раскопать сведенья, работая в разведслужбах? Вариантов не очень много. Полагаю, вам известно наказание за разглашение секретной информации. Тем не менее, ваше письмо лежит передо мной, без всякого колебания написанное и отправленное.

Впрочем, все вышесказанное — пустая риторика. Я навела о вас кое-какие справки и должна признать: вы преуспели в сокрытии деталей. У меня есть догадки насчёт личности загадочной «шишки». И если моя догадка верна, то было очень разумно воспользоваться нашей взаимной неприязнью. Браво, милсдарь Дийкстра! Пытаетесь пошатнуть status quo? Вы успешно завладели моим вниманием.

Согласна на встречу. Но так как место при деле, а время не ждет, назначу её я. Через три дня на закате в оксенфуртской корчме «Шустрый кроль», стол в дальнем левом углу зала. Это злачное местечко вам должно быть знакомо. Не придете или опоздаете — пеняйте на себя. У меня все еще есть ваше письмо, которое в любой момент может оказаться на столе вашего же непосредственного начальника.

Еще не жалеете о своей авантюре?

_Ф. Эйльхарт_

***

Оксенфурт

12 апреля 1248 n. P.

Любезнейшая мэтресса Эйльхарт!

Запоздало отвечаю на ваш вопрос из последнего письма: о своей авантюре не жалею. Совсем напротив, из неё я почерпнул три важные вещи.

Во-первых, я избавился от бремени информации, которое меня изрядно волновало. Во-вторых, благодаря нашей встрече я понял, что обратился по адресу. В-третьих, убедился, что ваша красота не преувеличена молвой, а ваш ум ей соответствует.

Не серчайте на мои попытки прибедниться. Безошибочно угаданный вами Оксенфурт я все же не закончил, так и оставшись неучем. А латынь — не более чем академическая привычка, которая, как я подумал, будет уместна в письме к чародейке.

Что до разглашения внутренней информации, то тут оправдания бесполезны. Разгласил, каюсь, умышленно. Такова жизнь — она заставляет совершать добровольные поступки. Альтернатива у меня, собственно, была одна. Я воспринимаю брехню шефа за чистую монету и работаю, как ни в чем не бывало. Ладно воровство — кто нынче не ворует? И подставу я еще мог понять, фон Завель был той еще старой курвой. Хоть и не предателем. В отличие от.

Именно факт предательства стал последней каплей. Ибо я, хотите верьте, хотите нет, предпочитаю служить державе, даже если это идет вразрез с линией моего работодателя.

Надеюсь, у меня это получилось.

Кстати, темерцы задержаны. Пока против них не выдвигали серьезных обвинений, да и на допросах они дружно молчат. Подозреваю, дело снова касается Приречья, но тут вам виднее. Если шеф и нервничает, то не подает виду.

Мысленно я продолжаю возвращаться к моменту нашего разговора в таверне. Вы упомянули, что не собираетесь сразу вываливать все доказательства против моего начальника. Что ж, я могу это понять — теперь спешить и правда некуда. Но значит ли это, что вы и раньше планировали от него избавиться? Я начинаю склоняться к одному выводу. Моя информация ведь была далеко не новой, верно? Что-то у вас было и до этого.

Тогда мне только и остается откинуться в кресле (жутко неудобном) и наблюдать за событиями (не раскрывая своей роли).

Желаю удачной охоты!

_Ваш покорный слуга,_

_Сигизмунд Дийкстра._

***

Ex urbe Tretogor,

die 14 mens. Aprilis anno 1248 n. P.

Уважаемый милсдарь Дийкстра! 

Встречается такая печальная тенденция — просить за незначительную помощь значительную награду; не осознавать важность услуги и требовать меньше заслуженного.

Вам следует отдать должное — вы умеете удивлять. И более всего тем, что за все это время не заикнулись о награде.

У меня два возможных объяснения этому факту. Либо вы прекрасно знаете, что я всегда плачу по счетам, даже если счёт не озвучен. Либо вы, милсдарь Дийкстра, относитесь к редчайшему виду, который впору вносить в бестиарий. К виду бескорыстных патриотов. Даже не знаю, восхищаться мне или сочувствовать.

Но будьте уверены — послужить державе у вас все-таки получилось.

А за службу до́лжно вознаграждать. Вам наверняка интересно, в чем состоит награда. Не буду портить сюрприз, сами узнаете в свое время.

Вот чего ожидать не следует, так это немедленного суда над виновником нашего разговора. Ему еще предстоит походить свободным человеком, хоть это и ненадолго. Не буду вдаваться в подробности, но ему еще выпадет случай оказать государству пару услуг. Неосознанно.

О темерцах не беспокойтесь, им уже нечего тут ловить. Сейчас, во всяком случае. Их главная ниточка грозит оборваться в любой момент. В нашей власти лишь почтить минутой молчания усилия местной агентуры из Вызимы.

Надеюсь на ваше молчание. Вы и сами понимаете, что разглагольствовать о грядущей опале нынешнего шефа разведки крайне нежелательно. Человек вы умный, должны осознавать чем это грозит.

Хотя по правде говоря, во время нашей достопамятной встречи меня настиг определенный диссонанс визуального и содержательного. Воспринимайте это как комплимент.

Не стесняйтесь обращаться ко мне и впредь. Вы не на шутку меня заинтересовали, Сигизмунд, и я не собираюсь упускать возможность посодействовать многообещающим людям из разведки.

_Искренне ваша_

_Филиппа Эйльхарт_

***

В мае 1248 года в Третогоре скоропостижно скончался начальник реданской разведки, барон Ремигий де Вайзе, человек всяческих достоинств и добродетелей. Умер сей государственный муж от коварной инфлюэнцы.

Симптомы которой _слегка_ напоминали отравление мандрагорой.

На фоне сего знаменательного события совершенно незамеченным осталось повышение рядового сотрудника разведслужб, известного (вернее, неизвестного) под именем Сигизмунд Дийкстра.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *n. P. - лат. после Сопряжения Сфер.  
> *Atqui - лат. все же.  
> *Primo, secundo, tertio, quatro - лат. во-первых, во-вторых, в-третьих, в-четвертых.  
> *Ex urbe Tretogor, die 7 mens. Aprilis anno 1248 n. P. - лат. Из города Третогора, дня седьмого апреля года 1248 после Сопряжения Сфер.


	3. SECUNDO

(из личных дворцовых покоев, утром)

Ex urbe Tretogor,

die 22 mens. Novembris* anno 1249 n. P.

Уважаемый милсдарь Дийкстра!

Если со времени последнего моего письма вы не получили ни слова поздравлений с новой должностью, ни иной весточки, то не приписывайте это потере моего расположения. Тому виной лишь занятость и ничего более. Надеюсь, вы не в обиде.

Пользуясь случаем, все-таки поздравляю. За прошедший год вы неплохо продвинулись по службе, возбудили немало толков и сплетен, некоторые из которых дошли до Его Величества.

О нем и пойдёт речь. Увы, я пишу вам не по прихоти, а из острой и срочной необходимости.

Некогда вы заявили, Сигизмунд, что желаете служить державе. И сейчас выпал как раз такой случай.

Дело в высшей степени деликатное, требующее скорейшего решения.

Письмо. Написанное рукой короля. Скрепленное королевской печатью. И, к сожалению, вовремя не отправленное. Украденное этой ночью.

Сами понимаете, будь это обычная корреспонденция, я бы к вам не обратилась. Но письмо ни за что не должно попасть в определенные руки — а к тому все идет.

Подробности сообщу после вашего согласия взяться за дело. А вы непременно согласитесь, Сигизмунд, ибо иного выбора я вам не предлагаю.

Пишите немедля! С каждой минутой похитители все дальше, а мы на стае* позади. Ответ отдайте той же птице, что принесла мое послание. Она надежно и быстро его переправит.

_В ожидании,_

_Филиппа Эйльхарт_

***

(из снятой в таверне комнаты, утром)

Третогор

22 ноября 1249 n. P.

Благороднейшая мэтресса Эйльхарт!

Если кратко, то чудесное нынче утро, не в обиде, спасибо за поздравление, согласен, жажду подробностей.

О чем было письмо?

Когда обнаружили пропажу?

Кто мог его украсть?

Кому было выгодно его украсть?

Это имеет отношение к Каэдвену?

_Быстрый в меру своих возможностей,_

_Сигизмунд Дийкстра_

PS. Не знал, что совы умеют носить письма. Или это волшебная сова?

***

(из замковой лаборатории, поздним утром)

Рада, что вы восприняли мои слова всерьез и не стали тянуть кота за хвост. Приди ваш ответ позже хотя бы на полчаса, я была бы куда менее любезна. Впрочем, перейдем к делу. И начать мне придется с последнего вопроса.

Да, это непосредственно связано с Каэдвеном, хотя я не вижу предпосылок к подобному умозаключению. Но ваша догадка верна. Вкратце, Визимир собирается заключить договор о взаимном беспошлинном экспорте и импорте отдельных категорий товаров с Каэдвеном. В своем письмо он непосредственно касается этого вопроса. Что плавно переносит нас к следующему пункту…

Дословного содержания письма я не знаю, но по словам короля, (и судя по его нервной реакции) оно крайне некорректное. А основная доля некорректности приходится на личность Хенсельта, что ставит под угрозу подписание договора и спокойствие на Севере. Единорог такого не спустит. Он всегда бурно реагировал, усмотрев хотя бы намек на оскорбление. Тут же и намека усматривать не надо, все на поверхности.

О краже стало известно этим же утром. Её Величеству показалось, что в королевских покоях вещи расставлены не так, как накануне вечером. Сначала обнаружили пропажу колец, колье и еще каких-то побрякушек. Скромно, но для безбедной старости достаточно. Так вот, слуг поставили на уши, камеристок безуспешно обыскали. И лишь спустя какое-то время Визимир заметил неладное у себя в кабинете. Письма, которое он хотел отправить, уже не было. Как и черновика оного, так что вопроса о том, как вор узнал содержание послания, не возникает.

Кроме письма, не оказалось на месте и одной горничной. Некой Одыли. Девчонка ночью выскользнула из замка через ход для слуг. Её поисками займусь я. Ваша задача — выяснить, кто мог подбить её на авантюру.

Кому было выгодно украсть письмо? Неправильный вопрос. Кому выгодно помешать союзу Редании и Каэдвена? Подумайте сами, ответ довольно очевиден. Настоящая загадка в другом. Кто имел наглость это провернуть? Выясняйте, Дийкстра, пока еще есть время.

_В поисках отгадок,_

_Филиппа Эйльхарт_

PS. Это сыч. Волшебный. Удовлетворили свой интерес?

***

(из третогорского штаба разведки, полдень)

Тянуть кота за хвост? После вашей настойчивой просьбы? Упасите меня боги! После такого мне пришлось бы совершить самоубийство в целях самозащиты.

Сейчас предпосылки и догадки не имеют значения. Ситуация, откровенно говоря, херовая. Зная нашего уважаемого однорогого соседа, у него в одном месте может взыграть noblesse oblige. И тогда войнушки не избежать. Затеявших это курвиных сынов надо перехватить, да побыстрее.

Эта ваша служанка — не просто Одыля, а целая Одыля Груневег* из Дубравки, доченька ключника тамошнего помещика. Кто владеет Дубравкой? Этот вопрос я оставляю вам. Ищите её. Письма у неё, как пить дать, уже нет — передала кому надо. Зато могла запомнить этого самого «кого надо» или что-то слышать. Если её не прирезали во избежание эксцессов, как поступили бы люди рассудительные. А в рассудительности наших клиентов я очень сомневаюсь. Но не будем загадывать наперед.

Ищите её, мэтресса, хоть гидромантией и прочими вашими «-мантиями», хоть с высоты метлы — тут я не помощник, в магии не разумею.

Я сам, надеюсь, делаю все возможное со своей стороны. Пишите, если выясните что-то важное.

_Ищущий следы,_

_Сигизмунд Дийкстра_

PS. Разве это возможно, имея дело с вами?

***

(из замковой лаборатории, три часа дня)

Вы задали мне загадку, на которую прекрасно знали ответ. А сами ушли от моего вопроса. Осторожно, милсдарь Дийкстра. Осторожно.

Дубравкой владеют де Сэнт-Виллерсы, родственники Визимира по матери. Ближайшие претенденты на престол после смерти короля. Глава семьи, Бартоломей, вполне мог пойти на кражу. Мотив есть. Воцарение Дианы де Сэнт-Виллерс возвысило фамилию, но не сумело сделать из темерских чужаков своих в среде реданской аристократии... Да, он способен на подобное. Если бы знал о письме. Если бы смог быстро все спланировать.

Если хотя бы присутствовал в городе, чтоб его!

А он, вопреки всем теориям, сейчас в Мурривеле.

Теперь начинается самое интересное. Наша воровка тоже едет в Мурривель, несется на всех парах и прямо-таки загоняет лошадь. Уже минула Гутборг. Стала бы Одыля так мчаться, не будь у неё письма? Значит ли это, что она действует в одиночку? Упомянутые вами, с позволения сказать, «мантии», оказались более эффективны, нежели один, первоначально показавшийся мне полезным, шпион.

Я собираюсь следовать за мазелью, изъять у неё письмо и доставить в Третогор. Из вежливости — исключительно из вежливости! — дождусь вашего ответа, если он будет достаточно быстрым.

_Не терпящая промедлений,_

_Филиппа Эйльхарт_

PS. Не утруждайтесь.

***

(из кордегардии Восточных ворот, через пятнадцать минут после ответа Филиппы)

Если перехватить Одылю сейчас, мы упустим де Сэнт-Виллерса, если он и впрямь виновен. Необходимы доказательства.

Мне нужен час, пергамент, перо, чернила, королевская печать и срочная аудиенция с Его Величеством. Сейчас.

Поверьте, я не разочарую.

_Все еще полезный,_

_Сигизмунд Дийкстра_

PS. И не подумаю.

***

(из кабинета короля, спустя десять минут)

Вам говорили, что ваша наглость не знает границ?

Сию же минуту идите на главную площадь, встретимся у фонтана. Вы же не думаете, что войдете в замок через парадный вход?

_Ф.Э._

PS. Удивите меня.

***

(из личных дворцовых покоев, ночью)

Итак.

У меня много вопросов. Разной степени вежливости.

Во-первых, что это было?

Что это было, когда вы, еще слегка зеленый после телепорта, закрылись с королем в его кабинете? О чем вы там беседовали полтора часа? Почему я, особо не вслушиваясь, услышала из комнаты хохот?

Почему от вас несло оружейной смазкой?

Впрочем, ладно, это ваше личное дело.

Я даже не буду комментировать ваши с Визимиром паскудные переглядывания после того, как вы наконец-то изволили выйти.

Но затем вы передали мне запечатанное письмо, и с крайне довольным видом сказали мне найти чёртову Одылю, и подменить его. Как обыкновенному почтовому голубю. Что ж, благодарю за высокую оценку моей роли в государственном аппарате. Я польщена до глубины души. Дьявол, обязательно надо было строить такую многозначительную мину?

Девчонку я отыскала без труда; она не слишком тщательно собирала личные вещи, убегая из замка, что лишь поспособствовало выслеживающим чарам. Оказалось, беглянка остановилась в придорожной корчме и спокойно спала, отдыхая от беспрерывной скачки. Провернуть замену писем оказалось так легко, что даже скучно.

Она вообще симпатичная, эта Одыля. Я слегка прошлась по её мыслям — самым поверхностным, явным. Сумбурно, но судя по всему, Бартоломей де Сэнт-Виллерс в свое время глупышку соблазнил, внушил ей обычный мужской бред о великой любви и долге дворянина, рассказывал байки о своих справедливых притязаниях на реданский престол… О «короле со слабеющей хваткой, коий повергает страну в хаос». И пристроил любовницу прислугой в Третогор. Подозреваю, «любый Бартусь» просто отослал надоевшую девицу. Она, в свою очередь, слишком серьезно восприняла его байки и теперь мы имеем, что имеем.

Судя по творимым во имя дел сердечных глупостям, ум и любовь несовместимы.

В данном случае меня беспокоит другое. Мы попросту позволим графу получить подставное письмо и станем наблюдать за его действиями? С чего вы вообще взяли, что он кинется сливать кому-то информацию?

_Обеспокоенная сверх всякой меры,_

_Филиппа Эйльхарт_

PS. У вас получилось.

***

(из комнаты в таверне, глубоко за полночь)

Вижу, вам тоже не спится?

Покорнейше прошу прощения за многозначительную мину, это было непроизвольно. Профессиональная деформация, так сказать. И я вовсе не считаю вас почтовым голубем! Вы слишком обворожительны.

Вопросы, вопросы… Их столько, что на все и не ответить. Я попробую, но ничего не обещаю.

Признаюсь, пришлось до поры, до времени утаить от вас некоторые сведения, которые и определили ход моих действий. С другой стороны, вы могли догадываться об этом и раньше. Так что, как вы выразились, не буду тянуть кота за хвост.

Подозрения в адрес Сэнт-Виллерса закономерны и вполне обоснованы. До разведки давно доходят слухи о его сомнительной лояльности и крайне интересных связях. Преимущественно темерских, так как род графа происходит именно оттуда. И вот тут-то начинается самое интересное. Договор об отмене пошлин с Каэдвеном фактически означает приобретение Реданией нового союзника. Потенциально — и на политическом фронте. Что привнесет дополнительную… пикантность в вечные конфликты с Фольтестом. И поставит нашего сребро-лилейного друга в невыгодное положение. Вот если Визимира и Хенсельта поссорить, да еще и чужими руками, то дело в шляпе. Пардон, в короне. Примерно так должен размышлять Бартоломей, если я хоть на крону разбираюсь в людях. И если все так, то первым же делом он направиться к Единорогу на поклон с письмом на блюдечке. А зная дворянскую щепетильность, вскрывать печать и читать послание он не станет. Неповрежденная королевская печать — залог подлинности текста. Именно это его и погубит. Не хочу хвастаться, но задумка с подменой писем блестящая — сами в этом убедитесь. Даже если я ошибаюсь, риска нет никакого. В крайнем случае Сэнт-Виллерс просто поймет, что его надули, и затаится.

С пресловутой служанкой-воровкой все гораздо сложнее, как бы смешно это не звучало. Запросто копаться в королевской корреспонденции, решиться на воровство и побег… Что ум — любви? Они несовместимы? Ох, если бы, госпожа моя. Скажу даже больше — ум и идиотизм тоже совместимы, но от этого не легче. И глупость не освобождает от мышления. Оксюмороны на диво часто воплощаются в жизнь… А ведь мы имели дело не с заправским агентом, но с обычной девицей. Я почти восхищен.

Но кое-кем я восхищен еще сильнее.

_С глубочайшим уважением,_

_Сигизмунд Дийкстра_

PS. У вас дивные духи.

PPS. Прикладываю к письму небольшой отчёт для Его Величества. Буду очень признателен, если вы его передадите по назначению.

***

(короткая записка, слегка пахнущая корицей и нардом, обнаруженная Дийкстрой на подоконнике перед рассветом)

У меня были догадки на этот счёт. Посмотрим, к чему все это приведет.

Поводом для мазель Груневег, скорее всего, была недавняя помолвка графа.

_Ф.Э._

PS. Не «духи», а «парфюм». А ещё вы льстец и абсолютно несносны.

PPS. Ваш отчёт подождет до утра.

PPPS. Спасибо.

***

(из замковых покоев Филиппы Эйльхарт, шесть часов вечера)

Ex urbe Tretogor,

die 4 mens. Decembris* anno 1249 n. P.

Полезнейший из шпионов!

Вы ведь уже слышали, верно? Слышали последние новости насчет доставившего нам немало хлопот Сэнт-Виллерса? Впрочем, что за вопрос, конечно же слышали. Знали еще до того, как это произошло. Браво, Дийкстра!

На встрече с Его Величеством каэдвенский посол поведал подробности. Итак, граф явился пред ясны очи Хенсельта и передал ему письмо. Которое оказалось вовсе не компроматом, а приказом об аресте и экстрадиции его самого, подписанным Визимиром. Так вот зачем вам нужна была та аудиенция с королем! Могли бы сказать сразу, а не делать из этого цирк. Возвращаясь к графу, он избежал поимки и испарился из замка. Чтобы спустя какое-то время возникнуть в Вызиме при дворе сами знаете кого.

О судьбе Одыли Груневег ничего неизвестно, вместе с Бартоломеем её в Каэдвене не видели. Скорее всего, девушка убита собственным любовником. Искать её снова я не собираюсь. Даже если она жива, то опасности более не представляет.

Из надежных источников известно, что Хенсельт несколько озадачен произошедшим, но подписание договора о пошлинах не отменил. Фольтест молчит. Все спокойно.

Должна признать, во многом это именно ваша заслуга. В этом вопросе король со мной согласен и желает снова с вами встретиться. Не хочу разглашать деталей, воспринимайте это как маленькую месть. Но обиженным вы не останетесь, поверьте.

Благодарность королевская - вещь значительная. Позвольте предложить еще и благодарность чародейскую. За помощь короне я готова исполнить одно ваше желание. Само собой, в меру своих сил и в рамках благоразумия.

_До скорых встреч,_

_Филиппа_

***

(из своего кабинета на Кафедре Новейшей истории, Оксенфурт, два дня спустя)

Мудрейшая из советниц!

Я рад, что моя задумка пришлась по вкусу вам и Его Величеству. Не смею отказаться от чести и вскоре прибуду в Третогор.

Что до одного желания, то просьба моя может показаться странной. Дело в том, что мне нужна одна колдовская мазь, о которой я слышал, что она, мол, делает человека красивым. Гламурия, кажется. Впрочем, в магии я ничего не смыслю, не обессудьте.

_В надежде на частые встречи,_

_Дийкстра_

PS. Я человек простой, ко мне можно и на «ты».

Сигизмунд Дийкстра отложил перо и бегло перечитал письмо.

«Если даже агентесса с этой мазью не прельстит Эстерада Тиссена, - подумал он меланхолично, - то чем чёрт не шутит, попрошу Филиппу наложить на меня иллюзию Зулейки и сам отправлюсь в проклятый Понт Ванис»

***

Забегая немного наперед, вскоре граф Бартоломей де Сэнт-Виллерс принес вассальную присягу Фольтесту и впоследствии участвовал во многих пограничных стычках в районе Приречья. Во время одной из них он вернулся в Реданию, где к 1256 году покаялся перед Визимиром и был прощен. Что не помешало ему в тот же год начать плести заговор, который был разоблачен трудами Сигизмунда Дийкстры, к тому моменту уже ставшего шефом разведки.

В который раз вынужденный скрываться, граф отбыл в Аэдирн, где предложил свои услуги королю Демавенду. Ходили слухи, что основным промыслом главы семьи стал грабеж и раубриттерство*.

Первая Северная война расставила все по своим местам. Граф де Сэнт-Виллерс незамедлительно явился к Визимиру с очередным перемирием и вступил со своими людьми в реданскую армию.

Героически погиб под Содденом и посмертно прощен за свои прегрешения перед державой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Novembris — лат. ноябрь.  
> *Стае - старопольская и литовская путевая мера измерения, равная 134~ метрам. Используется во Вселенной Ведьмака.  
> *Мартин Груневег (1562-1606~) — польский немец, купец, путешественник, монах ордена доминиканцев. Автор подробного дневника с описанием земель, фортификаций, обычаев и истории Речи Посполитой, Украины, Молдовы, Московии и Балкан.  
> *Decembris — лат. декабрь.  
> *Раубриттер (нем. Raubritter) — рыцарь-разбойник или барон-разбойник.  
> История Бартоломея де Сэнт-Виллерса частично основана на личности и деятельности князя Свидригайла (1370-1452)


	4. TERTIO

**1250**

От баронессы Игнации Бродецкой к баронессе Беатрисе Трынкевич

Дорогая Беата!

Прошу простить за долгое молчание, супругу серьёзно нездоровилось, потому мы выехали за город и выпали из светской жизни. Подчас брак бывает крайне утомительным! Ах, как бы мне хотелось увидеться с тобой лично и распить бутылочку нашего любимого меттинского розового. Обязательно заходи в гости вместе со своей матушкой. Недавно я приобрела очаровательный повисский гобелен — она должна его оценить.

Но пишу я тебе по абсолютно другой оказии. Возвернувшись в столицу, мы с мужем были готовы к любым неожиданным и курьезным новостям вроде помолвки мазели Лукич и барона фон Мурнау (этот мезальянс мы обсудим позже). Однако в первую очередь нам довелось услышать о кое-чем абсолютно шокирующем. Ты наверняка слышала, что Его Величество Визимир по какой-то причине решил даровать графский титул этому хаму, Сигизмунду Дийкстре? Неслыханно! И даже более, я узнала от племянника свекрови, что этого самого Дийкстру хотят поставить во главе нашей разведки. Это же и вовсе возмутительно! Мацейчику снова поплохело, но слава Вечному Пламени, ненадолго. Взволновался ужасно и заявил:

«Нехорошие времена переживает страна, раз не нашлось ни одного дворянина, способного возглавить это ведомство. Помяни мое слово, мы с этим выскочкой еще помучаемся!»

Ты же знаешь моего супруга, он на слова не скупится. И вместо «нехорошие» и «выскочка» он употребил несколько другие выражения, которыми негоже пачкать пергамент. Но тут уж я склонна с ним согласиться! Какие только сплетни я не слышала про этого ужасного человека. Душечка Кася, внучка милсдаря Гендрика, который дядя коронного хорунжего, вообще говорит, что он (Дийкстра) самого простецкого и бедного происхождения. Она узнала все от маркизы Шедель, а это, сама понимаешь, авторитетный источник. Маркиза также утверждает, что вдова какого-то стряпчего Неканды-Трепки* живет с ним во грехе, да пощадит Вечный Огонь её душу. Так мало того, что это грех, но и немалое испытание для женщины, ведь пресловутый парвеню до крайности уродлив. Словом, личность отталкивающая и не внушающая доверия. Как только Его Величество допустил такого человека к себе? Просто немыслимо!

Мацей считает, что тут не обошлось без колдовства. Что, мол, «ведьма Эйльхарт» слишком уж прочно обосновалась подле короля. Я вовсе в этом не уверена, вот только муж был слишком мрачен, чтобы ему возражать. Ты же знаешь этих глупышек — вобьют какие-то домыслы себе в голову и ничего не слушают. Такова уж мужская натура. Женщина, которая так хорошо и со вкусом одевается, не может иметь дурных намерений, уж мне-то ты можешь поверить.

В общем, голубка моя, жду тебя в гости. Все это надо подробнейше обсудить и не как-нибудь, а в уюте и с хорошим бокальчиком вина. Скажу поварихе приготовить того цыпленка с клюквой, который пришелся тебе по вкусу в прошлый раз, а для твоего благоверного мы испечем самую сочную баранью ногу.

_С нескончаемой любовью,_

_Игнася_

***

Герцогу Каспару де Рабелю лично в руки от маркиза Йована Шеделя

Дорогой шурин!

Прошу прощения за беспокойство в столь печальный для тебя час. Прими мои соболезнования. Гибель брата — это тяжелейший удар, и ты принял его со стойкостью, достойной настоящего реданского дворянина. Воистину, охота — благороднейшее из занятий, но столь же и опасное. Ежели тебе когда-то понадобятся услуги моей скромной персоны или всего рода Шеделей, то скажи лишь слово. Клянусь честью шляхтича, примчимся как ветер и встанем за тобой стеной!

Понимаю, что тебе сейчас не до столичной суеты, но одно обстоятельство уже который день беспокоит благородный круг. Если точнее, то нам не дает покоя возвышение известного тебе субъекта. Безусловно, бесчестное. Общество более чем уверено, что сие возвышение — результат гнусного обмана, ряда ошибок и досадного заблуждения Его Величества (винить в котором следует лишь самого субъекта).

Посуди сам, эта недостойная особа начала возбуждать слухи относительно недавно, но какую сделала карьеру! Барон де Вайзе, да упокоит Вечный Огонь его душу, десять лет верно служил стране, прежде чем заработал пост начальника секретной службы. А этому нуворишу собираются пожаловать должность после трех лет неясной и подчас скандальной деятельности. Что там должность, ему хотят даровать титул! Этого безмозглого мерзавца — и уравнять в привилегиях с потомственной шляхтой!..

Я слишком люблю Реданию, чтобы смириться с таким раскладом. Вместе с дюжиной надежных единомышленников мы готовим ноту протеста, которая направится прямиком к королю. Как ты знаешь, первой и безоговорочной вольностью дворянства является право коллективного вето. Даже эта песья кровь, этот Дийкстра не найдет лазейки, чтобы обойти мораторий на свое назначение. Однако выскочка непредсказуем, потому прошу тебя, как человека уважаемого, как влиятельного сюзерена, в конце-концов, как брата моей супруги — подпиши грамоту наряду с остальными!

_С заверениями безоговорочной поддержки,_

_Йован Шедель_

PS. Прикладываю письмо своей супруги. Она изъявила желание посетить тебя в грядущем месяце.

PPS. Чтобы не бросаться пустыми словами, в ближайшее время пришлю тебе дюжину лучших вельгадских лаек. Если эти кабаны так расплодились, то самое время сократить их поголовье.

***

Герцогу Каспару де Рабелю от маркизы Магдалины Шедель (в девичестве де Рабель)

Любимый братец!

Сердечно поздравляю тебя с гибелью нашего любимого родственничка, бедняжки Валтасара! Как удачно сложилась, что лишь один из братьев старше тебя, иначе ради наследства пришлось бы избавляться от всех троих. И как славно, что кудель не наследует, иначе я была бы первой на очереди, так? Хотя о чем это я, ты же слишком сильно любишь меня, чтобы хладнокровно убить! И я тоже тебя люблю, Грачик. Пусть мысль об этом согревает тебя каждый раз, когда ты снова возьмешься за тёмные делишки.

А как ловко ты все задумал! Распустил своих дружком по домам, взял с собой прислугу и укатил в Туссент. Еще и не единовременно все провернул, а постепенно, с толком, без подозрительной спешки. В Вороньем Гнезде только и остались, что каштелян, слуги да Вальт. А потом и Вальта не стало, «кабаниха напала», «трагическая случайность». Ха! Ловко, братец, ловко.

Настолько ловко, будто тебя кто-то надоумил. Кто-то гораздо разумнее тебя. Не подумай, я не считаю тебя глупым. Наоборот! Восхищаюсь твоей смекалкой. Но для таких финтов ты слишком уж горяч. И слишком уж ненавидел Валтасара.

Пока тебя еще не начало трясти от досады, сменим тему. Мой медленный муженек начал шевелиться. Дошевелился до своей дурацкой инициативы. Уверена, ты с ней уже ознакомился. Ох, как я зла! Скучный муж со своими скучными товарищами задумал извести одного из немногих интересных людей при дворе.

Не хочу сказать, что Сигизмунд Дийкстра мне нравится. Но я до сих пор не могу понять, как человек с внешностью слабоумного… кабана сумел настолько взбудоражить наше знатное болотце. Либо он не так уж слабоумен, либо за ним стоит кто-то чертовски хитрый. Представь только, он умен и стоит за всеми! Интригует, не правда ли? Говорила я мужу: «Не возбухай, Йован, этот человек может быть полезен». А он имеет наглость меня затыкать! Как прикажешь после этого играть роль верной супруги? Заколола бы его вязальными спицами, но это жутко неприлично. Шучу. У меня нет вязальных спиц.

Иногда я тебе завидую. Слухов о твоих амурных делах не слышал только ленивый. Надеюсь, ты ведешь учёт всех соблазненных дворяночек, мещаночек, жричек и кметочек? Я бы прочла этот список. Для полного комплекта не хватает только чародеек и — почему бы и нет? — королевы Мэвы. Наверстывай Грач, наверстывай!

_Обнимаю крепко-крепко,_

_Твоя Магда_

PS. Хочу на тебя посмотреть, младшенький. Через три недели жди меня в Гнезде. Никаких отговорок!

PPS. Окажи услугу, осади моего оленя. Кабан ему не по рогам.

***

Маркизу Йовану Шеделю от герцога Каспара де Рабеля

Любезный зять!

Тебе не за что просить у меня прощения. Я безмерно благодарен за заботу, за оказываемую доброту и участие. Со дня похорон мною овладела беспросветная меланхолия; не представляю, как я выдержал первые часы после рокового известия... Как раз дописывал сирвенту, когда ко мне влетел лакей на грани обморока. Вряд ли я уже когда-то вернусь к этому произведению. Но полно, не время предаваться ипохондрии — следует развеять её и более не вспоминать. И наша дружба в этом поможет. Мне она как никогда необходима и важна.

Субъект, о котором ты говоришь, тревожит всех без исключения. Не далее как вчера мне пришло письмо от Трынкевича из Зеленой Хащи. Сам понимаешь, в первую очередь эта persona miserabilis* выпрашивала очередной займ. А во вторую очередь сетовала на пресловутого Дийкстру, который, по всему видать, успел вывести из себя всю шляхту в одночасье, не вылезая из Оксенфурта. Что он сделал конкретно Трынкевичу — ума не приложу, барон сам успешно наживает себе недругов и кредиторов.

Вернемся к, как ты метко выразился, «безмозглому мерзавцу». Согласен, сама мысль о том, что худородный парвеню имеет интенцию что-то решать в Редании, претит мне не меньше, чем тебе.

Но препятствовать Сигизмунду Дийкстре мы не будем. Отложи грамоту с подписями и не спеши возмущаться, друг мой. Мы позволим Дийкстре добиться должности, а если до этого дойдет, то и титула. Пусть немного освоится в шефском кресле, пусть войдет во вкус. Мы же будет внимательно за ним наблюдать. И ждать любой, даже самой малейшей ошибки. Понимаешь, куда я клоню?

Такие вещи надо обсуждать лично, Йован. Приезжай ко мне вместе с супругой. Я настаиваю!

_Да хранит тебя Вечный Огонь,_

_Каспар де Рабель_

PS. Вельгадские лайки! Благодарю за щедрость, зять. Как приедешь, покажу тебе своих ловчих птиц, я недавно приобрел нескольких отличных соколов.

***

Маркизе Магдалине Шедель от герцога Каспара де Рабеля

Возлюбленная сестрица!

Признателен и поздравления принимаю — они уместны. Если хочешь знать, то быть герцогом очень недурно. Выгодно, в конце-концов, хоть и вредно для здоровья. К тому же, стоит хоть немного освоиться, как твоя востребованность взлетает до небес. Уже неделю меня не прекращают осаждать просители и льстецы, корреспонденция разрослась до чудовищных размеров. И все считают нужным выразить свои соболезнования. От панегириков я решительно устал уже на второй день, хотя поначалу за этим парадом безвкусной похвалы было даже интересно следить.

Олень твой, будем честны, насчет Дийкстры не особо ошибается. Но забывает, что не только его нужно опасаться и не только его при случае нужно щелкнуть по носу. Есть у меня подозрение или, если угодно, догадка, что за захватывающими дух успехами нашей всеобщей головной боли, нашего драгоценного милсдаря Дийктры, стоит кое-кто еще. Кое-кто, не чурающийся лезть не свое дело. Кое-кто, за кого я как раз хочу взяться всерьез. Кое-кто пернатый.

Ты, кажется, рекомендовала пополнить список моих побед чародейкой? Этим и займусь. Умеет она колдовать или нет, но эта магичка — всего лишь очередная баба, невесть что о себе возомнившая. А с такими у меня никогда не возникало проблем.

Пока писал тебе письмо, сочинил катрен на скорую руку:

Безжалостное сердце, скверный нрав

Со временем отнюдь добрей не став,

Жестокой угрожают мне кончиной,

Под томной, яркой, дьявольской личиной.*

Очень подходит этой ведьме, не правда ли? Только насчет кончины я не уверен. Сама понимаешь, художественное преувеличение.

_С тысячей братских поцелуев,_

_Твой Грач_

PS. Отсоветовал оленю действовать, при личной встрече обсудим подробнее.

***

Милсдарю Сигизмунду Дийкстре от герцога Каспара де Рабеля лично в руки

Дийкстра!

Как ты и предсказывал, среди панства подняла голову оппозиция. Более всех отличился мой зятек, Шедель. Постарался его урезонить, но говорить о чем-то пока рано. Если «это» выйдет из-под контроля, намекни ему о событиях трехлетней давности. Он поймет и выступать перестанет.

Мелкое дворянство в стороне не осталось, проверь Трынкевича и ему подобных. С твоими-то талантами в вынюхивании секретов это будет несложно.

Поелику наше предпр… [фрагмент текста утерян]

_...аспар де Рабель_

***

Это возмутительно! Удар по дворянской чести! Сколько можно терпеть заговорщиков за королевским троном?! 

А он мне и говорит: «Мазель, ваши ланиты как красные яблочки, только лучше». Ни капли изящества, но все равно лестно. Еще он очень живо интересовался мужниными винокурнями. ...возможно, я сболтнула немного лишнего, но это же не страшно?

Так и не понял, что этот тип имел ввиду под «освежающим отпуском на севере Редании», но меня нервирует его пронырливость. 

Сослали! Гнежика моего сослали! Войдите в мое положение, милсдарь Нитерт, не дайте ему сгинуть в застенках. Какой же он шпион и предатель?..

...а Сова улыбается бесстыже и отвечает: «Это вне моей компетенции, ничем не могу помочь. Советую найти хорошего юриста». Курва! 

...сговариваются, сговариваются, истинно тебе говорю! Нашептывают Его Величеству...

...и сейчас тоже заговор плетут, как пить дать!

***

(Филиппа Эйльхарт из Монтекальво, приблизительно 18 мая; фрагмент обсуждения текущей ситуации)

Нет, Сигизмунд, твои аргументы смехотворны. Что ты вообще понимаешь под национальным характером, менталитетом? Набор причуд местных дворян и мещан? Специфический говор? И что такое, по-твоему, нация? Кметы везде одинаковы, согласись. Их главная ценность и достояние — terra, земля, на которой они сеют и пашут, но даже она им не принадлежит. Худо-бедно под определения народа подпадают дворяне и с недавних пор мещане. Я придерживаюсь теории* Радмира из Тор Карнеда, который утверждал, что нация — суть сообщество реальное, но возникшее не по естественным или, если хочешь, биологически-социальным причинам, а в результате воображения представителями конкретной общности своего единства. Образ нации возникает в тот момент, когда определенное сословие начинает осознавать себя частью чего-то большего, нежели родной хутор или поместье, большего, чем захудалый городишко. Чтобы вообразить нечто такое, нужно примерно представлять масштабы «своей» территории, а для подобного вывода нужно продолжительное по длительности передвижение на означенной территории. Какие самые мобильные слои населения? Наемники, торговцы, жрецы и дворяне. Ergo*, у обыкновенного кмета не хватит воображения представить себя частью колоссального по численности и охвату сообщества. Ergo, нация — это дворянство и сопутствующие ему классы.

Что, впрочем, не делает шляхту более приятной в общении.

(Сигизмунд Дийкстра из Оксенфурта, 19 мая)

Я начал частично понимать тех кметов, которые убили Радмира при взятии Мирты. Мне кажется, Филиппа, ты несколько преувеличиваешь и зарываешься в дебри. Согласен, кметам с приграничных земель плевать, кто король и на чьей они территории на этой неделе, ведь на следующей они могут из реданцев заделаться темерцами и обратно. Но стоит случится неурожаю и бесхлебице, то кого обвиняют в первую очередь? Правильно, чароплетов и короля. Это ли не признак завидного национального единства? Хотя магики вроде поля с репой не проклинают, а Его Величество не шнырит по нивам с охапками спелой ржи.

Вот тебе, госпожа моя, доводилось проклинать репу?

Что до национального характера, то я уже давно заметил одну закономерность. У реданцев отлично получается гнать — самогон, пургу, нелюдей.

(Филиппа Эйльхарт из Монтекальво, 22 мая)

Очень смешно. Нет, я не заклинаю репу, но для тебя всегда могу сделать исключение.

Что касается... гона, как ты выразился, то если со вторым и третьим я сталкиваюсь регулярно, то первое пока не впечатляет.

(Сигизмунд Дийкстра из Третогора, 25 мая)

Не впечатляет?! Филиппа, имей совесть! В Редании процветает самогонная культура. Это же не какой-то Каэдвен, где гонят только водку и только из грязных порток. Аэдирн — вообще мрак, они там пиво предпочитают. Вот темерская ржаная да сливовица — да, хорошо делают. И перцовка у них искрометная. Но я пока не пробовал ничего лучше нашей травяной, холодненькой, с чёрным хлебом. Или вот полынная, зараза, крепкая и на любителя, зато если с мёдом смешать, то можно приобщиться к святости самого Лебеды. Помнишь того жреца-гастролера, отца Лопуха? Или Одуванчика? В его сногсшибательной проповеди так и говорилось: «От земных хворей страдаючи, смешайте водку полынную и мёдом её сдобрите; оный абсентус прибавит в сладости, а оставшаяся горечь убережет от греха»*. И ведь действительно. Если следовать логике уважаемого теолога, кто пьет, тот хорошо спит, кто хорошо спит, тот не грешит, следовательно, кто пьет, тот не грешит.

Возвращаясь к теме отечественного алкоголя, а пробовала ли ты, Филиппа, настоящую бурячиху? Бьюсь об заклад, не пробовала. И очень зря. Случилось мне как-то попробовать бурячиху тридцатилетней выдержки. Мягкая как молоко, пьется как вода и ноги отнимает на раз-два! Только почему-то синяя. А хреновуха, калиновка! И я еще не говорю о настойках, хотя они у нас чудо как хороши...

***

Точно тебе говорю, придумывают, как получше государя Визимира свергнуть!..

***

21 июня 1250 года Сигизмунд Дийкстра зашел в тронный зал третогорского замка всего лишь прилежным сотрудником разведки, человеком скромного происхождения, а вышел оттуда уже графом и шефом собственного ведомства.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Неканда-Трепка — Валерьян Неканда-Трепка (Nekanda Trepka W.), шляхтич, уроженец Кракова, живший в XVI–XVII веке. Известный обличитель «фальшивой шляхты».  
> *persona miserabilis — с лат. «жалкая персона», термин в римском праве, обозначавший заслуживающее жалости лицо, к которому в суде проявляли снисхождение.  
> *«Безжалостое сердце, скверный нрав…» — изрядно изуродованные строчки из сонета CCLXV Франческо Петрарки.  
> *«Теория Радмира из Тор Карнеда» — на самом деле теория Бенедикта Андерсона о концепции нации как «воображаемого сообщества».  
> *Ergo — лат. «следовательно», «поэтому»  
> *«От земных хворей страдаючи…» — вольный пересказ проповеди Бернара Клервосского, Sermones in Cantica Canticorum, XI, 2.


	5. QUATRO

**I**

Редания, Дракенборг

3 сентября 1250 года

Любезная Филиппа!

Шлю тебе свой нижайший поклон и привет. Как поживает прекраснейшая женщина Редании? Меня бесконечно печалит недолговечность нашей переписки — в прошлый раз мы, помнится, так и не договорили о том юридическом казусе с Лукоморьем. Еще больше я скорблю о том, что поводом для моего письма послужила отнюдь не прихоть, а смерть.

Случилось убийство. И если сам этот факт удивлять не должен — мало ли покойников, прошлых, нынешних, а то и будущих — то об обстоятельствах этого преступления такого не скажешь. Поворот крайне скверный. В Оксенфурте, видишь ли, убит подкупленный Нильфгаардом шпион, Симеон Базель. Поделом, скажет кто-то. И будет сильно неправ. Базель был весьма ценен тем, что о его предательстве было известно давно, следили за ним надежно, а его тайную корреспонденцию копировали регулярно. Чудо, а не милсдарь. Был.

Позволь перейти к сути дела: мне нужно точно знать, кто, как и зачем его убил. Более того, мне нужна вся корреспонденция милсдаря Базеля. И все это — не раскрывая участия разведки, чтобы не спугнуть наших южных коллег. Проблема в том, что на ближайшие два дня я застрял в Дракенборге. А ты, как мне известно, сейчас в Оксенфурте.

Филиппа, я надеюсь, ты не откажешь мне в услуге, как я не отказывал тебе. Вся эта свистопляска с Базелем продолжается уже пять лет и будь я проклят, если его смерть пустит коту под хвост годы работы.

Пошлю к тебе своего человека. Пусть его паскудная физия не вводит тебя в заблуждение. Пароль: «В Майенне уродило брюкву с лицом пророка Лебеды». Пиши обо всех своих наблюдениях.

_Полный надежды, Дийкстра._

PS. Скажи, что уже не злишься на меня. Мне действительно жаль.

***

Ex urbe Oxenfurt,

die 3 mens. Septembris anno 1250 n. P.

_Дражайший_ Сигизмунд!

Поклоны и приветы, если не возражаешь, оставь себе. И пусть недолговечность переписки тебя не печалит — в конце-концов, сам в этом виноват. Хотела бы сказать, что упомянутая тобою смерть — моя, поскольку я сражена наповал твоей наглостью. Но нет, это упражнение в эпистолярном жанре такой реакции не заслуживает. Твои шпионы, а также чужие и ничейные, волновать меня, откровенно говоря, не должны. И не волнуют. Куда больше меня беспокоит обрисованная ситуация.

Исключительно по этой причине я не проигнорировала твоего агента. Этот «Казик»… Ты уверен в его надёжности? Я давно не встречала перегара, который принимал бы такие отчетливые очертания. И очертания эти подозрительно напоминают arse. Будешь мне должен, Сигизмунд.

Позволь уточнить, всё ли я поняла правильно: милсдарь Симеон Базель, торговец эльфской стариной, был найден мёртвым в своем кабинете утром 2-го числа. Обнаружил его слуга, который незамедлительно вызвал стражу. Тело унесли, а комнату обыскали. Ни яда, ни подозрительных писем. Последнюю трапезу жертвы скормили бродячим псам, чему те только обрадовались и следовать примеру Базеля отказались. Супруга милсдаря, вопреки очевидным выводам, в это время находилась в усадьбе за городом. Во всяком случае, так выходит со слов твоего человека. Ничего не упустила? Если нет, то идём дальше.

В компании этого самого Казика я наведалась к коронеру. Обрати внимание, я не копаюсь в двухдневных трупах для кого попало. Мой счёт к тебе с каждым таким случаем растёт. Возвращаясь к Базелю, examinationis externa никаких результатов не дало, зато examinationis interna* меня немало удивило — твоего чудо-милсдаря, Дийкстра, убили не какой-то банальной белладонной, не мандрагорой, не болиголовом. Поначалу я заподозрила наперстянку, на которую намекали обширные кровоизлияния на слизистых, но меня насторожило состояние бронхов. Отек мозга и вовсе позволил исключить этот вариант. Рискну предположить, что мы имеем дело с чем-то весьма незаурядным. С чем именно — сложно сказать. Для этого нужно определить источник яда. Чем я завтра и займусь.

Никогда не помешает зайти в гости к покойнику.

К слову о гостях, ты все-таки решился наведаться в Дракенборг? Долго же откладывал. Могу дать непрошеный совет, если хочешь.

_Слегка заинтересованная,_

_Филиппа._

PS. Злюсь? Что ты, в самом деле. У меня просто аллергия на любые попытки наблюдения. А тебе, вероятно, карьерный рост в голову ударил, если ты решил, что можешь посылать за мной своих шпионов.

***

Оп. агент Змий, отчёт о фазе III приказа 235E дел… [дальше неразборчиво].

…принял и вышел на контакт около полудня в районе рынка. Реакция Ф., как вы и предсказывали, была отрицательной, но обошлось без непоправимого. А мне не полагается прибавка за риск быть превращенным в лягушку, шеф? Ввёл Ф. в курс дела со всеми известными деталями. Вы просили передать, если у неё возникнут вопросы. Задала всего один: «Какой недоумок заподозрил в этом нильфгаардцев?». Ответил, что вы.

Первым же делом направились к коронеру. Копию отчёта о вскрытии прикладываю к этому письму. Официальное заключение гласит, что объект Б. умер в результате сердечного коллапса, вызванного неизвестным ядом. Пока я отвлекал коронера, Ф. проводила некие магические манипуляции с телом, результатами которых осталась недовольна. Коронер, напротив, остался очень доволен, но бутылку с остатками водки пришлось оставить у него. Одни убытки.

Завтра должен снова встретиться с Ф. у дома покойного для подробного осмотра места убийства. Она расчитывает обнаружить способ отравления и определить яд. Но я бы не возлагал на это больших надежд. Зато я смогу пошарить по бумагам Б. прежде, чем за это возьмётся нильфская агентура. Взял на себя проверку последних контактов (торг. и личн.) объекта, пока без заметного прогресса.

Жду указаний.

***

Редания, Дракенборг

4 сентября 1250 года

Неумолимая Филиппа!

Ты, как всегда, разишь в самое сердце. И беспокоишь мою забитую совесть, что не очень-то честно с твоей стороны — у тебя её ведь вообще нет. Но намёк я понял. Как бы там ни было, благодарю за согласие помочь.

О Казике Зелёном можешь не беспокоится, в нём я уверен так же, как и в восходящем солнце. Оксенфуртская знаменитость — бакалавр права и дегустатор самогона. Сугубо между нами: Казик, к тому же, лучший дешифровщик и составитель тайнописей по эту сторону Яруги. Незаменимый человек. Потому так важно, чтобы он нашёл письма — все остальные просто не смогут их прочитать.

Но вернёмся к нашему Базелю. Твои наблюдения о яде очень интересны и сильно сужают круг подозреваемых. Если убийство было бытовым, виновник торжества не стал бы заморочиваться с токсинами, а ограничился бы «банальными» вариантами. Вдова явно ни при чём. Хотя свою выгоду она получит — и немалую. Впрочем, получила бы в любом случае. У неё с мошенником-супругом разница была эдак лет в 35, не меньше. Как и все мужчины такого склада, Базель питал слабость к предметам искусства. Как и все мужчины в таком возрасте, к предметам искусства он относил и хорошеньких девушек.

Посетить его дом нужно обязательно. Обрати внимание на все вещи, которыми он пользовался регулярно или хотя бы недавно. Разговоры с прислугой оставь на Казика, у него язык без костей. А вот вдова… Да что я, в самом деле, тебя поучаю. Действуй, как считаешь нужным.

Дракенборг — паршивое место в это время года. И в любое другое время. За совет спасибо, но я примерно представляю, как он звучит: «открестись от Дракенборга и его зверств как можно скорее, поставь там своего человека и не рисуй у себя на гузне мишень для оппозиции кровью заключенных форта. Береги репутацию, у тебя и так мало что от неё осталось». Мне уже довелось слышать это от людей, несомненно, умных. Я, правда, человек простой, и советы на меня тратить нерационально.

_Обнадёженный,_

_Дийкстра._

PS. Mea culpa*.

***

Наф-Наф, указания по фазе IV приказа 235Е.

Неисправимый ты болван! Сколько раз я повторял не саботировать меня перед Ф.? Нам с ней ещё работать. Если ты, конечно, не отобьешь у неё всякое желание.

Водки жри меньше и держи глаза открытыми. Следить за вами не должны, но перестраховаться не помешает. Кого-то заметил — не геройствуй, сообщи ближайшему звену, там разберутся. Хорошенько пошарь по дому известного тебе объекта. Всё, что заслуживает внимания — забирай или копируй. Точно известно, что 1-го числа Б. получил свернутые в трубочку бумаги. Найди их, даже если придется просочиться между половиц.

Узнаешь что-то интересное о контактах Б. — тоже сообщи, лишним не будет.

Vale*!

***

Ex urbe Oxenfurt, die 4 mens. Septembris anno 1250 n. P.

Совестливый Сигизмунд!

Твоя просьба обернулась очень интересной задачей, воздаю должное. Но обо всем по порядку.

Казик, которого ты, очевидно, так ценишь, всю дорогу прикладывался к фляжке и на полупустой улице умудрился заблудиться. С горем пополам мы добрались до жилища Базеля, которое своим безвкусным нагромождением вещей грозит превзойти дома доброй половины придворных. После короткой беседы с Анелей Базель я нашла предлог взглянуть на спальню супружеской четы. Кроме впечатляющей коллекции парфюмов — ничего, заслуживающего внимания.

Всё остальное можно описать двумя словами: бесплодное блуждание. Я испробовала пару заклинаний на обнаружение нанесенных либо с чем-то смешанных ядов. Как понимаешь, без особых результатов. Внимательно изучила столовые приборы, которыми пользовался торговец. Ни-че-го. Ни следа отравы. Никакого яда на стенках бокалов. Мне уже начало казаться, что я зря трачу время. Но какая-то мысль подспудно, как колючка, как репей, затесалась в ход моих размышлений. Ненавижу упускать очевидное, но именно это чуть не произошло.

Деревянный кубок. Вернее, резьба на нём — известный эльфский сюжет: изгнанная Лара Доррен продает людям свое ожерелье за жалкие гроши, чтобы суметь протянуть до зимы. Довольно иронично для торговца эльфской стариной, который пользовался бедственным положением Aen Seidhe. Правосудие подносит нам чашу с нашим ядом… А порой и чаша — яд. Особенно если сделана она из тиса. Но каков стервец этот отравитель! Ведь ещё «Заметки о кончине неминуемой» содержат в себе описания случая, когда двое мужчин испили вина из тисового кубка и вскоре умерли*. Эта древесина очень ядовита и столь же долговечна. Прекрасный материал, который свёл в могилу не одного краснодеревщика. Чтобы проверить догадку, пришлось пожертвовать жемчужиной, но не бери в голову.

Важно другое: это было не просто преступление, а настоящая демонстрация искусства отравителя. И дело мы имеем с образованным, изощренным человеком, не лишенным наглости и, пожалуй, _шика_.

Поздравляю — ты сумел всерьез меня увлечь.

_Ожидающая следующего хода,_

_Филиппа._

PS. Нет, Сигизмунд, представил ты не то, что нужно. Я просто хотела сказать, что перед визитами в «Мойку» лучше не завтракать. Репутация? Не смеши меня. Ты шпион и парвеню, и, как бы ты ни старался, для дворян этого достаточно, чтобы мишень на тебе была всегда — и нарисована она кое-чем похуже, чем кровью заключенных. Кому, как не богомерзкой ведьме, об этом знать.

***

Оп. агент Змий, отчёт о фазе IV приказа 235Е.

Глаза жрал меньше и водку держал открытой, слежки не заметил. Сопроводил Ф. к дому Б. не без трудностей: в Оксенфурте как раз ярмарка, улицы запружены телегами и жаками. Вошли в дом чуть после завтрака, вдова (роскошная блондинка, если это имеет значение) встретила очень почтительно. Но Ф. довольно ловко её разговорила, обозначила цель визита и всё в том же духе. Словом, была сама любезность. Со мной бы так.

Милсдарыня Б. примерно полчаса рассказывала о том, как её не было в доме на момент произошедшего, очень убедительно всхлипывая. Чтобы не мешать, ушёл на кухню поболтать со слугами. Ничего нового не узнал. Когда вернулся, Ф. уже уединилась с милсдарыней Б. в спальне для продолжения приватной беседы о произошедшем. Беседа длилась чуть больше часа. Судя по звукам, была очень эмоциональной. Не могу быть уверен, но в какой-то момент скорбящая вдова стонала. От горя, наверное. Ну, вы знаете, как обычно стонут от горя: «О, да!», «ох!» и всё в том же духе.

Я, тем временем, пошарил по второму этажу. Нашёл пару тайников с деньгами, один с фисштехом и один с интересным костяным приспособлением продолговатой формы эльфской работы. Писем не было. Ф. как раз вышла из спальни, когда я заканчивал осмотр стен.

Шеф, мне встречались разные женщины, но Ф. абсолютно сумасшедшая. У меня глаза на лоб вылезли, когда она начала снимать серьгу. То есть, как всё было. Сначала она осмотрела посуду, из которой объект Б. ел перед смертью, и которую с тех пор не трогали. А потом обратила внимание на резной деревянный кубок. Кубок как кубок, тёмная древесина, тонкая резьба. Дорогая штукенция. Но взглядом она его сверлила так, будто на нём сцену убийства изобразили. Заклинание какое-то прочла, но без толку. Поставила обратно на стол и хотела уже выходить, как вдруг ей что-то в голову ударило, не иначе. Вернулась и колданула в кубок воды. Я-то ей сразу сказал, что если так жажда обуяла, то у меня фляжечка при себе с недурственным бальзамом на травках. Тут-то Ф. и потянулась к своей сережке. Жемчужища с голубиное яйцо размером, в жизни таких не видел. Сняла её, значит, и опустила в воду в кубке. Подождала минут пять. Мои вопросы по обыкновению проигнорировала. А потом как подцепит серёжку ножиком, а перл-то помутнел! Как в разводах весь, блестеть перестал, будто поверхность разъело. Думаете, Ф. расстроилась? Как бы не так. Я такой улыбки ожидал от женщины, которой подарили жемчужину, а не наоборот.

Стало быть, ядом был сам кубок, из тиса вырезанный. Так Б. и отравили. Писем в доме почти наверняка нет, я обшарил всё, что можно было обшарить. Наведу справки о кубке, хотя гиблое это дело.

Жду дальнейших указаний.

**CONTINUABITUR**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Examinationis externa, examinationis interna — c лат. «наружное исследование» и «внутреннее исследование».  
> *Mea culpa — с лат. «моя вина».  
> *Vale — c лат. «прощай».  
> *«…двое мужчин испили вина из тисового кубка и вскоре умерли» — на самом деле сюжет, описанный Плинием Старшим в «Естественной истории», где рассказывалось о смертоносности тиса (лат. Taxus baccata).


	6. QUINTO

**II**

(записка от милсдарыни Анели Базель к управляющему отделением банка Джианкарди)

Прошу немедленно выписать вексель на имя [неразборчиво]…авки в районе моста Гильденштерна, по которому он получит сто крон по предъявлении.

***

Редания, Дракенборг

5 сентября 1250 года

Жемчужная госпожа!

Всегда рад угодить тебе сочным убийством. Обращайся — у нас с ними сталкиваются регулярно.

Право, не знаю, чему удивляться больше: результатам осмотра, твоему опыту визитов в «Мойку» или литературному вкусу. «Правосудье подносит нам же чашу с нашим ядом», «Вакмет»*, акт первый, сцена седьмая. Лучший, на мой вкус, образчик реданской драматургии. Многие люди переживают трагедии, но не каждому их пишут с таким мастерством. Ещё чуть-чуть и аллюзии придётся делить на троих: тебя, меня и нашего убийцу. Нужно воздать засранцу должное, на моей памяти больше никто столь высокой похвалы от тебя не получал. Тоже, что ли, кого-то отравить?

Не обращай внимания, от скверных новостей у меня чувство юмора паршивеет. Ядовитые кубки, резные сюжеты… Скучаю по тем временам, когда старый добрый кинжал в спину был верхом хитроумия. Полагаю, имеет смысл проверить возможную связь орудия убийства с местной эльфской общиной. Не нравится мне это. Если вскроется что-то неприглядное, того и жди начнётся очередной погром. А погромы, как известно, имеют свойство портить пищеварение и экономику.

Как бы то ни было, благодарю тебя за содействие и неоценимую помощь. Между тем, задолжал я не только за потраченное время, но и за бижутерию? Такие жертвы — и ради простой просьбы? Польщён.

Моя работа в Дракенборге почти закончена, поэтому не смею тебя более беспокоить. И приносить убытки.

_Изрядно задолжавший,_

_Дийкстра_

P.S. Извини за Казика, это его обычное состояние. Вправлю ему мозги по приезде.

P.P.S. Прибуду в Оксенфурт примерно 9-го. Надеюсь, блистательная госпожа удостоит меня личной встречей.

***

Наф-Наф, указания по фазе V приказа 235Е.

Змий. Разве я не говорил — чётко и ясно — просочиться сквозь половицы, но найти бумаги Б.? Разве не говорил умерить свои алкогольные экзерсисы? В конце концов, разве не говорил вести себя прилично? Бевзень обтёрханный, пропивший последние мозги дурень! Ждёшь указаний? Читай и запоминай: бумаги. Свёрнутые в трубочку. В доме покойника. Вернись и поищи. Так достаточно разборчиво? Вдове или слугам скажешь, что это часть расследования.

Что-то выяснил насчёт контактов Б.?

Обо всех действиях Ф. пиши подробно.

Работай, чтоб тебя.

***

(записка Дийкстры его личному секретарю Ори Ройвену)

Пункт первый: Базель. Подними документацию по его делу, хочу припомнить детали. В частности, о личных контактах разной степени близости.

Пункт второй: хорошенько заройся в архив форта и поищи среди отчётов и протоколов упоминания Филиппы Эйльхарт.

Пункт третий: Собери все находки и подготовь для чтения, возьму с собой в дорогу на Оксенфурт.

У тебя вряд ли возникли вопросы, а если и возникли, то могу сказать одно: что-то во всём этом меня серьёзно тревожит. Шпиковская интуиция, если угодно. Приказов о казни осталось подписать всего ничего, так что…

Пункт четвертый: распорядись, чтобы смертникам подавали разбавленное вино на завтрак.

***

(фасцикула с бумагами, поверх которой лежит короткая записка от Ори Ройвена)

Всё, что удалось найти насчёт госпожи Эйльхарт.

**Дополнение к рапорту о ходе допроса № 5/37**

Форт Дракенборг

 **Дата:** 26 декабря 1247

 **Автор:** И. Менск

Считаю нужным дополнить протокол допроса П. М., который по недосмотру упускает несколько важных деталей.

Отмечу, что во время допроса были предприняты обычные меры воздействия на субъектов, отказавшихся от сотрудничества. Вскоре стало ясно, что их недостаточно для достижения желаемого результата. На второй день работы сверху пришло указание прибегнуть к более радикальным методам. Тем не менее цель не была достигнута и на третий день.

Позволю себе заметить, что признания сообщников должны были стать решающим фактором в вынесении вердикта барону фон Завелю, подозреваемому в измене и попытке переворота.

У господ дознавателей возникли серьёзные сомнения в том, что П. М. сохранит способность свидетельствовать при продолжении подобной линии допроса. Тогда я позволил себе проявить инициативу и задействовать посторонние средства. Уточняю: в соседнем городе проездом остановилась мэтресса Филиппа Эйльхарт, придворная чародейка Его Величества Визимира. До описываемого эпизода она не имела никакого отношения к делу.

Как только она выразила согласие предоставить свои услуги, её сопроводили в камеру задержанного. Боюсь, что не в состоянии точно описать методы, к которым прибегала чародейка, ибо были они для всех свидетелей допроса незримы и сопровождались лишь инкантациями на Старшем наречии. Спустя десять минут субъект раскололся. Его показания подробно изложены в рапорте №3, посему не буду дублировать уже известную информацию.

Однако мне показались странными две вещи. Первое: вскоре после своего признания и его фиксации на бумаге, П. М. впал в состояние сильнейшей кататонии и менее чем за день скончался. Второе: хоть мэтресса и подтвердила слова допрашиваемого своими… _[слово начертано немного неразборчиво, будто автор не был уверен в его написании]_ телепатическими наблюдениями, но проверить-то это мы не можем.

В возникшей ситуации я сопроводил чародейку прочь из форта.

**Конец дополнения.**

***

Ex urbe Oxenfurt,

die 6 mens. Septembris anno 1250 n. P.

Драматичный должник,

Удивляйся моему терпению — будешь продолжать в том же духе, и ему недолго останется. Не смеешь беспокоить! Зато я посмею побеспокоить тебя, раз уж имел неосторожность допустить к этому делу. Отступиться на полпути? Хватит нести ерунду, Сигизмунд.

Откуда, интересно, берётся это представление о царившей в прошлом простоте нравов? Ностальгия о минувшем, которого никто не застал, достается людям в наследство вместе с предрассудками. Времён, о которых ты говоришь, никогда не было. К убиению себе подобных всегда подходили с фантазией. Однако я отвлеклась. Можешь, конечно, проверить эльфов и поберечь пищеварение, но я бы сосредоточилась на ремесленниках. Резьба на чаше выполнена великолепно, мастеров такого уровня найдется не слишком много. Ещё меньше работает с тисом. Есть смысл поискать среди цеховиков.

О _моей_ бижутерии не изволь беспокоиться. Как и приписывать её потерю на счёт своего непреодолимого обаяния. Сочтёмся.

В свою очередь я собираюсь узнать… [строчка резко прерывается].

Только что пришёл твой Казик с новыми сведениями, срочно выдвигаемся. Подробности в следующем письме.

Ф.

***

(записка скорописью, приложенная к письму Филиппы)

Змий.

Нашёл связь. Гондиус. Кафедра Истории. Враги. Был скандал. Подделка антиквариата, шумиха. Б. отпирался. Публичные разборки, драка в часовне. Начал. 13 лет назад. Годами грызлись. Помирились месяц назад. Неожиданно. В академию для разговора. Ф. со мной. Трезвый!

***

Оп. агент Змий, отчёт о фазе V приказа 235Е.

Шеф! Скажу сразу: я не виноват! Был трезв, приличен, очарователен и всё такое, как вы и говорили. Представляете, не помогло. По буеракам понесло не меня.

Простите за сумбур, но если бы я это не написал, то сгрыз бы перо от нервов. Начинаю излагать.

Бумаги нашёл. Никогда не угадаете, где они оказались. Оказывается, в прошлый раз я их практически в руках вертел. Продолговатое костяное приспособление… дрын, словом. У него основание откручивалось аккурат как крышка тубуса, гляжу внутрь — свёрнутые документики. Приятно. Дрын тоже забрал, мало ли, нашим агентам не помешает дополнительная скрытность. До чего удобно, вы не представляете. Правда, одна служанка заметила, как я его из дома Б. выносил. Если услышите по приезде про оксенфуртского херокрада — знайте, это я. Ради Родины стараюсь. К расшифровке приступил, вскоре расколупаю.

Не знаю, как там у вас, но у нас денёк был погожий, и после трудов я решил заскочить в «Алхимию» и освежиться. Хотел водки, но кто я такой, чтобы ваши приказы нарушать? Взял пива. Сижу, цежу, слышу, как жаки по соседству судачат. Подбираюсь к ним поближе, слышу: про Б. говорят! Вернее, не совсем. Говорили-то они про Гондиуса, декана Кафедры Истории. Помните, который на Ковир подшпионивал? Из разговора я понял следующее: этот самый Йоганн Гондиус когда-то с Б. вдрызг разругался, а после смерти последнего стал шибко весёлым.

Допил пиво и побежал к Ф. Она меня первым делом отчитала, но уже без особого раздражения. Начинаю ей нравится?

Пересказал школярские сплетни, а мою записку вы и сами читали. Потащила меня к Гондиусу; в академии как раз должны были лекции заканчиваться. Мажеские порталы — страшная вещь, скажу я вам. Словом, заходим в деканов кабинет, а он за столом у себя дёргается как припадочный. А мы ему ничего даже не сделали! Духами от него несло — не передать, курвы из «Под розовым бутоном» столько на себя не выливают. Тот ещё хлюст.

Умер мужик, короче.

Пока он был в процессе умирания, Ф. пыталась мысли его прочитать, но её там что-то шандарахнуло, я не вникал. Пытался осмотреть стол, а там как раз декан, Мелитэле помилуй, книжку какую-то pre-mortem* читал. Я только руки протянул, как Ф. сразу же её сцапала и послала за стражей. С этой женщиной и разговаривайте.

Жду указаний.

PS. Шеф, а дрын кому передать? В ближайшее звено?

***

Редания, дорожный трактир «Под сапогом и подковой»,

7 сентября 1250 года

Жемчужная госпожа!

Не устаю удивляться строгой мерке, которой ты меня судишь. Что ж, вероятно, заслужил. Покорнейше прошу прощения за свойственную мне ерунду, неосторожность и прочие пороки. Признаю, ты более компетентна в оценке времён и нравов в силу _длительного_ опыта. А теперь к делу.

Казик (перестань называть его «моим», честное слово, Филиппа, мне такая радость даром не нужна) уже успел проинформировать о повороте событий. Йоганн Гондиус… скажем так, этот покойник тоже был не вполне чист перед государством. Шибко любил ковирские деньги. И это с одной стороны наводит на мысли, с другой — сбивает с толку. Но для полноты картины нужно знать детали, посему остаётся только ждать твоего письма с новой порцией информации. В чём причина смерти? Если всё произошло в академии, то гипотетический убийца, выходит, должен был её посещать? В отчёте Казик упомянул какую-то книгу, это что-то существенное? Удалось ли прочесть мысли покойного? Не томи, Филиппа, столь своеобразные смерти не происходят на пустом месте.

Все эти новости у меня аппетит отбили. Ваши послания, благо, пришли аккурат после ужина, иначе пришлось бы провожать местные кулинарные изыски голодным взглядом. Представь только: запечённая тыква, сдобренная сливочным маслом и присыпанная ломтями крохкого солёного сыра, а к ней томлёные в квасе рёбра. Даже придорожные корчмы иногда радуют. Что не радует, так это отсутствие взаимопонимания между нами.

Ты ведёшь очень занимательные игры. Скажи, Филиппа, что тебе сделал несчастный барон фон Завель?

_Вопрошающий и нетерпеливый,_

_Дийкстра_

P.S. Я рад, что ты считаешь моё обаяние непреодолимым.

P.P.S. Должен буду заехать в Третогор по дороге, но постараюсь не задерживаться.

***

Наф-Наф, указания по фазе V приказа 235Е.

Хорошая работа в кои-то веки. От расшифровки не отвлекайся, но, как закончишь, заройся в дело Г. Этого сукина сына я хорошо помню, хлопот от него было изрядно. Меня интересует всё: семья, друзья, любовницы, враги, у кого он покупал портки и всё в том же духе; в чём там суть его коллизии с Б.? Опять же, не забывай, что в приоритете сейчас нильфская цидулка. Её содержание нужно узнать до того, как оно окончательно стухнет.

Дрын мне лично в руки при встрече.

До связи.

***

Ex urbe Oxenfurt,

die 8 mens. Septembris anno 1250 n. P.

Впечатлительный граф,

Я приму во внимание твой юный возраст и перестану применять к тебе свои стандарты. Приятно видеть, что хоть кто-то осознаёт собственные недостатки. Осталось только над ними поработать.

Не буду ходить вокруг да около: профессор Гондиус был отравлен. Меня допустили к аутопсии в университетской мертвецкой, действовали в страшной спешке — никто не хотел дожидаться наступления rigor mortis*. И это ещё везение. Будь в коридоре академии меньше свидетелей нашего визита, у стражи возникли бы вопросы. Возвращаясь к мертвецам, мы с коронером уже на стадии органолептического осмотра разошлись во мнениях: он счёл зелёные пятна на большом и указательном пальцах правой руки следами чернил; я видела стол декана и его бумаги, сплошь исписанные чёрными чернилами. Ergo, следы оставило что-то другое, чего он касался.

Теперь ты вдвойне должник. Если бы я не остановила загребущие руки _твоего_ Казика, ты бы лишился дешифровщика. Надеюсь, он упомянет это в своем отчёте. Перед смертью профессор Гондиус читал книгу. Превосходную, редкостную инкунабулу «Aen N'og Mab Taedh'morc» в богатом переплёте. Со страницами, пропитанными мышьяком*. Оттуда и пятна на пальцах, и неприглядная картина, которую мы застали в кабинете. Как ты должен помнить, этот случай naturaliter* схож с первым: неочевидное орудие и необычный яд. Хотя можно ли считать мышьяк необычным в городе, где можно достать что угодно?

Меня больше интересует другой вопрос: почему убийца так вольно полагается на случай? Подумай сам, ведь Базеля перед смертью никто не заставлял брать тисовый кубок — он сам решил пить из него. А мог и не пить. Никто не заставлял Гондиуса читать фолиант именно здесь и сейчас — он мог взять его, а мог забыть на полке на пару лет (впрочем, на его месте я бы тоже не сдержалась). Знаешь, что это всё мне напоминает? Случай с мазелью Лукич.

О чтении мыслей даже не спрашивай, бесполезная трата времени. Агонизирующий рассудок многого не расскажет, зато может подарить первоклассную мигрень.

Что фон Завель сделал мне? В сущности, ничего. Мне было искренне интересно, когда ты начнёшь по-настоящему копать в этом направлении. Остальные причины отдаю на откуп тебе. _Догадайся._

_Слегка позабавленная,_

_Филиппа_

PS. Всегда пожалуйста.

PPS. Перестань называть меня жемчужной госпожой, это становится нелепо.

PPPS. Должна отбыть в Новиград по срочному делу. Наша встреча ненадолго откладывается, но всё равно пиши.

***

(записка клерка банка Джианкарди к Сигизмунду Дийкстре)

[начало текста повреждено до неузнаваемости]…личил по сразу трём векселям в общей сложности [клякса]…отни крон. Имя вам должно быть известно, это бы…[конец текста утерян].

***

Редания, Оксенфурт

Кафедра Новейшей истории

9 сентября 1250 года

Дорогая госпожа без жемчужин,

Мне уже пора беспокоиться о том, как бы письма не были отравлены? К тому всё, кажется, идёт. Не худшая смерть, всяко приятнее, чем бесславная гибель от чужого перегара — Казик просил передать привет, — но и не лучшая. Хотя на что я жалуюсь, учитывая незавидную судьбу досточтимых милсдарей Базеля и Гондиуса?

Забавно, что ты вспомнила о мазели Лукич. Июльское отравление, верно? Отравленный гребень среди подарков невесте, убийца не найден, дворяне ликуют, мезальянс не случился. Прелестное дело. Да, действительно, метода схожа. Как и упомянутый тобою момент неопределенности: кто бы знал, что девушка сразу использует подарок? Это, как ты и думала, не в стиле наших коллег из южной разведки. Поначалу можно было бы предположить, что Базеля убил Гондиус (меня посвятили в подробности их, так сказать, размолвки — что-то более нелепое сложно представить), но откуда у пыльного историка такие познания в ядах? И кто убил его самого? Допустим, и Базеля, и Гондиуса убил кто-то третий — но кто? Каков мотив?

Или, скорее… а был ли мотив?

Я могу долго томить неизвестностью, но ты вряд ли это оценишь. Нельзя не обратить внимание на одно обстоятельство, которое было описано и тобой, и Казиком. Сначала его упомянула ты в связи со вдовой торговца антиквариатом, потом это приметил и оболтус во время обнаружения декана. Ты ведь уже догадываешься? Должна догадываться, не вспомнила бы мазель Лукич: когда её нашли мёртвой в собственной спальне, рядом лежал разбитый… [текст плохо сохранился].

…блава запланирована на завтра. Завтра это странное дело подойдёт к концу.

Ты пытаешься выбить почву у меня из-под ног, Филиппа, и это не может не печалить. Догадаться? Пожалуйста: дело фон Завеля было одним из поводов нашего знакомства; я распознал подставу, и ты мне подыграла, хотя знала о ней с самого начала. И решила на это намекнуть. Упоминать «Мойку» прекрасно зная, как легко проверить записи в Дракенборге… Намёк был, мягко говоря, прозрачным. Красноречивым, я бы сказал. Знаю, ты никогда не обещала мне честности, но во мне жила надежда на лояльность.

Я ценю игру, но не люблю щелчки по носу.

_Искренне не твой,_

_Граф Сигизмунд Дийкстра_

P.S. Как _госпожа_ пожелает.

***

Утро десятого сентября ознаменовалось скандальной облавой на парфюмерную лавку близ моста Гильденштерна. И пусть её хозяина там не нашли, зато обнаружили солидную коллекцию ядов и знаки принадлежности к культу Корам Агх Тэра. На поиски отравителя-парфюмера была брошена часть стражи.

Череда смертей в Оксенфурте продолжалась ещё некоторое время и всякий раз была связана с неким необычным предметом. Возникшая в связи с этим истерия вызвала спрос на услуги алхимиков и чародеев.

***

(фрагмент записки милсдаря Базеля к т. н. Оксенфуртскому Парфюмеру)

…жена от ваших флакончиков без ума, она и присоветовала вам написать. Нет сил терпеть насмешки этого высоколобого выскочки! Дело от этого, понимаете, страдает. Вы уж присоветуйте, как лучше поступить. Аль подсыпать чего, аль молодчиков каких нанять — за деньгами дело не станет.

***

(фрагмент записки профессора Гондиуса к т.н. Оксенфуртскому Парфюмеру)

Воистину, ваша изобретательность не знает границ! Изобразить примирение, а в его честь подарить остолопу кубок. Мир не обеднеет, потеряв одного бессовестного торгаша-обманщика, это уж точно. Поделом! Хотя я не ожидал такой щедрости — в ответ получил прекрасный фолиант. Что с него взять, вряд ли он способен представить настоящую ценность этой вещи…

***

Ex Urbe Libera Novigrad*,

die 10 mens. Septembris anno 1250 n. P.

Дийкстра,

Превосходно! Вижу, ты умеешь держать удар. Чего нельзя было сказать о покойном де Вайзе, который поджал хвост, как только понял, что мне известно. Только учти одну вещь: если ты намерен продолжить на равных, то не рассчитывай на снисходительность.

У всего есть мотив, так или иначе. И в какой-то момент двум людям становится так невыносим факт существования друг друга, что они прибегают к услугам третьей стороны. Идеальное убийство, в котором нет выживших и нет невиновных. Почти романтично. Ты же не будешь обвинять палача в приговоре, подписанном твоей рукой?

Удачи с поимкой. Полагаю, она не помешает.

_Филиппа Эйльхарт_

PS. Ты всё ещё мой должник.

***

Вскоре после сентябрьских событий за Филиппой Эйльхарт укрепилось новое прозвище, ненароком брошенное Сигизмундом Дийкстрой: Жемчужина третогорского двора. Изначально употреблённое в ироничном ключе, в какой-то момент оно стало вполне серьёзным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«Вакмет» — Макбет, конечно же. Отсылка на упомянутую в «Дикой Охоте» пьесу.  
> *pre-mortem — с лат. перед смертью.  
> *rigor mortis — с лат. трупное окоченение.  
> *…страницами, пропитанными мышьяком — это, конечно, отсылка на «Имя розы» Умберто Эко.  
> *naturaliter — с лат. по существу.  
> *Ex Urbe Libera Novigrad — с лат. из Вольного Города Новиграда.


End file.
